User talk:75.52.186.148
__TOC__ Perhaps you should look at the facts before making bold remarks. Yes, there are striking similarities between the SMR and the Saritch 308. If you look at the SMR's talk page, you will see that I made the comparison a long time ago. However, since then, I have found evidence that it is not. In the Zombies map Die Rise, Marlton Johnson (one of the playable characters) notes that the SMR is "named after an animal noted for it's teeth". Now, the Saritch is named after the Buzzard, a bird of prey. And, if I recall correctly, Buzzards have beaks, not teeth (some birds have a single "tooth" that is used in hatching). On top of this, the Saritch and the SMR don't even look that similar. The Vulkan M2T rifle is far more similar to the SMR in terms of appearance. It may still be possible that the SMR was based on the Saritch, but in the in-game universe, this isn't the case. Please check COD:IRL before posting incorrect/irrelevant information. 11:46, February 23, 2013 (UTC) A word to the wise Using long and archaic words doesn't make you look intelligent. It just makes you look like you're trying too hard. Doubly so when you're making spelling mistakes in the same sentence. Secondly, claiming "I personally know the developers and they told me this" tends not to fly here. Anyone can claim that their father/brother/uncle/friend etc. works for the developer, so unless you can actually prove it then your claim has no basis. Thank you for your time. 11:56, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I don't purposely use long and archaic words. I'm merely literate. Sorry (?)... Um, the fact that apparently the consensus general is that "long archaic" words were used, indicates only lack of erudition, not any fault of my own, sorry. Typos mean nothing, BTW. I do know several of the developers and I also saw the pre-release data indicating the Saritch 308 was the prototype. The best computer hackers and programmers can sink into the internal data system of the game probably still, and see the "SARITCH 308" in the coding. Anyway, since unverifiable, I really don't care if I am believed--all you guys do is make yourselves look foolish for not recognizing the obvious. All necessary for the little "claim" I put forth is LOGICAL REASONING. Thank you for your time. As said, I'm done here. Fret no longer, this controversialist is gone. Wikipedian atmosphere I cannot take. I find it highly likely that the SMR is based on the Saritch. IMFDB confirms this, and the gun appears to feed from what are standard M14 magazines (fairly common in 7.62x51/.308 battle rifles). The Vulkan M2 Tactical looks more similar, but given the intended purpose and design of the gun, the Saritch is a better fit for the SMR. It seems fairly likely to me as well that "SMR" stands for "Saritch Marksman Rifle". 07:21, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :You are aware that IMFDB is just as editable and unreliable as this site, right? Seems like some flawed logic to me. KλT 21:20, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Bad Edit An edit you recently made to a page was undone because it was either: *Incorrect *Contained poor English *Did not conform to Wiki policies *Unnecessary *Concerned real life info, which is not generally allowed *Contained speculation, which is not generally allowed *Opinionated *Featured a formatting error Please read the Manual of Style and the policies in order to brush up on the style and professionalism that is expected on this wiki. You are still free to make edits; however, please make sure they are up to standards! Thanks! :please dont put opinionated info into articles. 17:52, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Block Due to your , you have been blocked for 3 days due to vandalizing. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. : 18:04, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :Wikia shall be given legal papers shortly. Happiest of wishes. ::ok, have fun with that. 18:10, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "While we provide policies and guidelines for user conduct and submissions, the Company does not control and is not responsible and is not liable in any manner for any content submitted to the service." So no, you can't sue the wiki for containing what you see as "false information", especially since you do not represent Activision or any of its subsidiaries. 18:43, March 22, 2015 (UTC)